


[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #15

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 파워레인저





	[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #15

# 15

 

 

<다녤 POV>

 

 

질문질문.

"정세운 CEO, 어떠한 점에서 그룹을 런칭하게 되었는지.  
이대휘 군의 멤버로서의 합류는 어떤 의미를 담고 있는지."

[이대휘군이... 저희 회사 오디션을 보러왔을 때.  
그 때, 이미. 세운엔터의 명운은 결정되었다고 말할 수 있습니다.  
여기 이대휘 군의 탈렌트와 노력, 그리고 그의 팬여러분들이 없었다면.  
지금의 세운엔터는 없습니다.]

잘그락잘그락.

키보드소리.

[이대휘 군이, 저희 회사에 보인 신뢰와 사랑, 서로와의 믿음은  
어느 때보다 두텁고. 그래서, 이대휘 군이 먼저 저에게 그룹이야기를 꺼냈을때..]

엥,

진짜로요?

순간 얼굴컨트롤이 약간 무너지면서, 옆 두 명의 눈치를 보았다.

정세운은 포커페이스고, 대휘는...

어라.

이거 진짜네.

대휘가 먼저 꺼낸 거였어?

기자들의 타자소리가 미친 듯이 빨라졌다.

 

인터넷 실시간 반응,

오마이갓우리섹시큐티대마왕대휘,

멋지고이쁘고똑똑하고야망과선견지명다있고

우리이쁜대휘하고싶은것다해.

하앙.

하고싶은게 그룹이라면, 팬들도 그룹을 원한다.

그룹에서 꽁냥거리는 대휘모습 보고시포~

지금,

팬덤은 융합되었다.

정세운은, 

무서운 사람이야.

 

***

 

 

[...저는 기뻤습니다. 저도 그런 생각을 품고 있었으나.  
이대휘 군이 어린 나이에도 불구하고, 쌓아온 커리어가 훌륭하고.  
솔로가수가 그룹으로 전향하는 것은, 매우 찾기 힘든 케이스이기 때문에.

 

하지만, 이대휘 군은. 특별합니다.  
우리 대부분은 대개 이런 것들을 원하지요. 더 많은 돈, 더 많은 명성, 더 많이 더 높게.  
하지만 이대휘군은 아이돌이기도 하지만, 아티스트.

새로운 시도와 도전이 없이, 아티스트는 자신의 소울을 풍요롭게 유지할 수 없다는 것.  
그리고, 우리 이대휘군은...]

잠시 쉬고,

세운형이 대휘군을 사랑스럽게 바라본다.

대휘도, 신뢰가 가득찬 눈빛으로 화답.

지금 이 찍힌 사진의 눈빛은,

사장과 연예인간의 불화설을 일축시키고.

수많은 2차창작을 낳았다.

나는, 그저.

빨리 끝나길 바랄 뿐이고.

[...같이 연습하는 연습생들의 마음을 누구보다도 잘 아는 착한 아이입니다.  
그리고, 그들과 함께 그리고 싶은 이대휘군의 그림. 그가 그릴 캔버스를 서포트해주는 것.  
그것이 미약함에도 불구하고, 전력으로 그의 길을 지원하고 싶은.  
세운엔터테이먼트의 입장입니다.]

우와.

정세운.

멋지구마잉.

이 편.

나는 그저 나레이션이고,

주인공은 정세운?

 

***

 

[세운형이 그렇게 말했지만. 저의 입장은 좀 다릅니다.]

오오.

오오오오.

기자들의 흥분이 여기까지 전해진다.

인터넷도 숨죽이고 지켜본다.

드디어,

불화

갈등

아싸

쓴다

나온다나온다

나와라 기사거리.

 

[저는 단순히 같이 일하는 형동생들의 마음을 위해서, 측은함에 비롯된 아둔한 결심으로  
그런 생각으로 그룹을 결정하지 않았습니다.

저는 아티스트이기도 하지만, 비즈니스에 대해서도 심도있게 생각하고 있습니다.  
그룹으로서의 이대휘는, 솔로의 이대휘와는 다른. 메리트가 있기 때문에.

그룹으로 나왔을 때만이 얻을 수 있는 다양한 멤버들의 매력, 그것을 중심으로 형성되는  
더 큰 팬덤. 그리고, 여러 명이었을 때만 가능한 퍼포먼스와 컨셉, 표현할 수 있는 영역의 확장.  
제가 솔로만을 고집했다면, 얻을 수 없었을 메리트. 무대를 가득 채우는 저희들의 모습은.  
지금까지 볼 수 없었던 그룹일 것이라고 감히,  
말씀드릴 수 있습니다.]

기자들의 죽은 풀이 여기까지 전해진다.

뭐야, 더 훈훈하잖아.

에이.

이리저리 질문들이 대부분 소모되었고.

메인코스가 남았다.

남아이돌그룹의 세부사항 공개.

두구두구...

두구두구...

잠깐만, 내가 두구두구하는게 아니지.

내가 기획했잖아.

어

어라.

주위의 사람들 시선이 나를 향하는 듯한.

어라.

잠깐만, 이거.

내가 하는거?

 

***

 

세운형의 이바보야, 라는 눈빛과.

대휘의 바보형팟팅, 이라는 애교눈짓.

둘다 아임파인앤노땡큐거든요.

슬라이드가 프로젝트되고,

난 어깃어깃 일어나서 시작한다.

밥값.

멍멍.

 

***

 

[저희 남아이돌의 주요 구성방식은  
따로 또, 같이입니다.]

웅성웅성

NCT의 방식 차용인가라는 의아함이 홀을 채운다.

[다만, 멤버는 전혀 바뀌지 않습니다.

하나의 그룹으로서.  
서로 유닛을 하거나, 솔로 활동을 하거나, 그룹활동을 하는 것.  
그 세 방식의 활동, 모두.  
저희는 지원합니다.]

웅성웅성.

그룹이 흥하고 난 뒤에 해도 늦지 않은 개인, 유닛활동을, 그룹 초기부터?

이 회사, 뭐지?

[세운엔터의 기획방식에 의아함을 가지는 시선들도 이해합니다.  
하지만, 이 시대가 요구하는 아이돌그룹은 다양한 매력과, 또한 같이 했을 때 발휘되는 시너지.  
그 강력한 시너지가 있으려면, 개인의 매력을 충분히 발휘해야합니다.

 

그래서, 따로. 개인팬덤을 구축하고.  
유닛활동을 할 때의 여러가지 매칭으로 매력을 조합해서 발현할 수 있고.  
멤버들이 모두 모였을 때, 그제서야. 융합되는 시너지는.  
지금까지 볼 수 없었던, 짜릿한 감성. 여러분들은 느끼실 것입니다.]

수긍과 의심이 반쯤 섞인 눈초리들.

5대 5. 이 정도면 오케.

조금만 더 해서 7대 3정도로 만들면.

상타로 치자.

[지금 이 순간만을 위해서, 준비한 세운엔터테이먼트의 아이들은.]

한번 쉬고,

[5명입니다.]

인터넷은,

다시 폭발.

 

***

 

[5라는 숫자는 특별합니다. 1을 제외하고 두개로 나눠지지 않는 숫자 중 가장 적은 2와 3.  
그 두 숫자가 결합된 5는. 역시나, 둘로 나눠지지 않죠.  
단순히 숫자놀음이 아닌, 

따로 또 같이 하면서도.  
서로에게 가지는 리스펙트와 신뢰로, 갈등이 있다고해도. 절대로,  
분열되지 않을 것이라는 저희들의 소망과 의지을 담은 숫자, 다섯.

정예 5인조입니다.]

 

정예5인조

네이버 1등 실검 등극.

파워레인저냐는 둥, 멤버들 색깔은

블랙. 화이트. 레드. 블루. 핑크냐는둥.

낄낄거리면서 네티즌들은 짤을 만들기 시작했고.

그것은,

헿세운이 노리는 바였다.

 

***

 

[자, 이제 공개하겠습니다. 저희 5명은...]

하아.

이 기자회견의 가장 높은 시청률이 내가 말하는 때 찍히다니.

세운형, 대휘야. 두고두고 날 놀려먹겠군.

에라이.

Here goes nothing.

 

[나이 순으로 말씀드리겠습니다.

옹성우. 21세.

홍성우 아니고요, 공성우 아니고요.

옹.성.우 입니다.

옹기의 옹입니다.]

옹기의 옹, 네이버 실검 상승.

 

[그룹내의 포지션은 서브-보컬. 서브-댄서.

개인활동의 포인트는 모델, 배우, 솔로-유닛앨범입니다.

맏형과 리더를 맡습니다.]

 

오오.

이미 여러 드라마의 조연으로 연기 입지를 다진 옹성우.

아름다운 목소리로 이미 페이스북과 네이버에서 알아주는 보컬.

 

잘그락잘그락

리더래, 옹성우래.

대휘가 리더가 아닌가봐.

자잘한 의견들은 형성되겠지만.

그래, 우리대휘는음악프로듀싱에힘써야되니까.

라는 대부분의 의견으로 종합.

 

 

[김재환. 20세.

그룹내의 포지션은 메인-보컬, 작곡. 작사.

개인활동의 포인트는 솔로-유닛앨범입니다.]

오오

메보다 메보.

호원대 F4의 비쥬얼쇼크.

선발강속구좌완투수

 

 

[박우진. 18세.

그룹내의 포지션은 메인-랩퍼, 메인-댄서. 작사.

개인활동의 포인트는 솔로-유닛앨범입니다.]

허걱. 박우진.

황구또라이라는 별명을 가지고있는

힙합, 댄스판, 랩씬의 총아.

 

 

 

[이대휘. 17세.

[그룹내의 포지션은 프로듀싱, 보컬, 랩퍼, 작곡, 작사, 댄서...

뭐 이대휘군은 말 안해도 잘 아시겠죠. 운전, 숙소 청소설거지빼고 다 합니다.]

소소한 웃음.

평타는 쳤어.

[그건 제가 할 겁니다.]

소소한 웃음.

괜찮아괜찮아.

대휘의 눈빛, 따스한 환멸.

씨발. 나도 하고 싶어서 했나.

헿세운이 나를 자랑스럽게 바라본다.

사장님이 손수 지으신 개그. 달갑게 했습니다.

흑.

[개인활동의 포인트는 솔로-유닛앨범입니다.]

 

 

아아,

그리고.

이 아이는 특별하지.

지금은 연습하고 있나,

지후니 집에 있나.

하여간,

티비로 보고 있기를.

 

[라이관린. 16세.

[그룹내의 포지션은 서브-랩퍼, 서브-댄서, 작사.

개인활동의 포인트는 모델, 솔로-유닛앨범입니다.

출신지는 중국-대만입니다.]

 

프로필 사진이 공개되자,

헉

홀의 공기가 잠시 멈춘 듯 하다, 아니

멈췄다.

앳되면서도 옛된, 친근하면서도 오묘한

경국지색

그를 위해 만들어진 말이지.

[막내를 맡겠습니다.]

 

 

 

라이관린

이제,

너의 세상이다.

너가

원하기만 한다면.

 

 

 

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족.

 

하앙. 헿세운과 세운형의 단짠단짠. 촣아.

판윙은 언제 나와. 흑.

그러게... 잠깐만.

내가 써야지.

흑.

 

이거, 생각보다 길어지겠네요.

장편수준일지도.

보다 긴 호흡으로, 읽어주시면

감사하겠습니다.

 

읽어주시는 분들 언제나 사랑하고 고마워요.

헿.

댓글은 사랑하고, 좋아요는 좋아요.

데헿.


End file.
